nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Prelude in Violet/Weapons/Wunderwaffe DG-2
The Wunderwaffe DG-2 (German: "Wonder Weapon DG-2") is the second Wonder Weapon by appearance in Zombies and returns in Prelude in Violet, largely unchanged from its incarnation in Black Ops III. An iconic weapon from the early days of the gamemode, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is recognized by most to be the most powerful, and by extension the most popular, weapon of its class. Having an exceedingly high killing potential and excellent handling, the weapon's only drawbacks are its low ammunition supply, long reload, and infamous splash damage. Only obtainable through the Mystery Box, the weapon is usually a requirement in the completion of various easter eggs found in maps. When placed in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 once again becomes the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. History Developed during the latter part of the Second World War by Dr. Edward Richtofen, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was but one of many wonder weapons developed by Group 935 in a last-ditch effort to achieve a German victory. Using focused charges of electricity, amplified with Element 115, the weapon shoots a devastating lightning bolt at the target containing 200,000 amperes. The weapon's immense power comes at the cost of efficiency, requiring the use of insulated tesla-coils to allow for safe usage which would need to be replaced every third discharge. With the approval of Waffenamt in mid-1945, the Wunderwaffe was intended to be placed into production and issued to troops in the field, much to Richtofen's pleasure. The weapon, however, would never see the use Richtofen desired as Maxis had requested the order's cancellation due to the infeasibility of supplying the weapon to the Wehrmacht with the already scarce amounts of Element 115 available. Usage The Wunderwaffe DG-2 is notorious for its raw power, with few other weapons being able to compare to it. As the weapon does infinite damage against regular-type enemies, it is highly sought after for high round runs when point building is no longer an issue. Able to chain kill up to 10 zombies with a single shot, the Wunderwaffe makes thinning groups much easier than conventional weapons. It's mobility, rivaling that of most assault rifles, gives the player plenty of breathing room when moving around the map and combating enemies. It's accuracy and slow rate of fire also ensure that the player won't be wasting ammunition as much as other weapons. The Wunderwaffe is also exceptional at dealing with boss-type enemies, being able to deal extreme amounts of damage to them and, oftentimes, stunning them. Despite its iconic nature, the Wunderwaffe suffers from some serious drawbacks. The most infamous of these being its splash damage which will temporarily stun players, reducing their movement speed while electricity scatters across their HUD, disrupting the player's vision. While incredibly accurate, the weapon has an incredibly narrow hit box, meaning players can't get away with getting kills with near misses. In order to create a kill chain, zombies have to be relatively close to each other in order to allow the electricity to arc from one target to the next. The long reload also means that spamming the weapon without Speed Cola will leave the player vulnerable. The low ammunition count and slow rate of fire also requires that the player pays attention to their usage of the weapon. As with all other primary-type Wonder Weapons, enemies killed by the Wunderwaffe DG-2 will not spawn Power-Ups. Pack-a-Punch Trivia *The most significant change to the weapon is its firing sound, which now features a loud crackling noise from the moment it fires. It's original firing sound is still heard underneath the new audio. *The weapon's coloration is also slightly altered from Black Ops III, appearing more like its World at War version. It's model, however, is directly based on its Black Ops III appearance. *If a player is hit by the bolt from the Wunderwaffe, the player's character will spasm while having an electric current run through them for the duration they are stunned. This is reflected in first and third-person. *When using the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, each vacuum tube allows for two discharges. This can be seen when the magazine count is at an odd number with one of the vacuum tubes being dimmer than usual. Wunderwaffe DG-2 Wunderwaffe DG-2 Wunderwaffe DG-2 Wunderwaffe DG-2